vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Die/Transcript
MARCEL'S LOFT vampires are congregated at Marcel's apartment, where they are all drinking and talking. Gia stands against the wall with her eyes closed, and catches a dart thrown by a fellow vampire before it can hit her in the face. When she opens her eyes, she laughs in victory and holds out her hand to the vampire : GIA: smirks Pay up! vampire hands her a $100 bill. Across the room, Josh is checking a message on a dating app on his phone, on which his username is NoLaYolo019. Marcel walks over and hands him a drink : MARCEL: Any prospects? : JOSH: Well, since you asked... Yeah, there's this one guy. We've been messaging so far, but... I think I like him. Like, really like him. : MARCEL: So, what's the problem? : JOSH: Oh, I don't know... I might have left a few things out of the old profile. For example, what has two thumbs and drinks blood to survive? Oh, right! This guy. gives Marcel a double-thumbs-up rolls his eyes and gives Marcel a double-thumbs up, which makes Marcel laughs. After a moment, Marcel is about to take a sip of his drink when someone is suddenly thrown through the windows. When everyone gets up to investigate, they find it's one of their fellow vampires, who appears to have had his throat ripped out by a werewolf. Suddenly, werewolves with moonlight rings swarm the loft, led by Oliver and another werewolf named Aiden. Gia furiously glares at the and approaches the wolves who have crashed their party : GIA: The hell is wrong with you people? We didn't do anything! : AIDEN: unimpressed This is nothing your kind hasn't done to us. Learn your history. : MARCEL: I don't know who the hell you are, but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter? Everybody's cool. : AIDEN: That's not good enough anymore. : MARCEL: Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Lenore, right? Never thought I'd see the day-- proud werewolves on a witch's leash. I hope those rings you're wearing are worth it. smirks and nods toward the wolves behind him. One of the werewolves grabs another one of the vampires and bites into his neck. A third werewolf goes after Josh, and Josh uses all of his strength to keep him from biting him as well : AIDEN: That's enough! manages to push the werewolf off of him before he can be bitten, and looks flustered as he glances over at Aiden : AIDEN: Your privileges here have been revoked. Permanently. So, when we come back, you need to be gone. Because next time? I won't call them off. glares at Aiden, who remains unbothered : AIDEN: Consider this a warning, Marcel. It's the only one you're gonna get. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS VINCENT'S OFFICE who is still "undercover" as a psychology adviser at Cami's school, is sitting in a chair, while Cami, who is looking out the window, talks to him. While she speaks, we see a montage of an All Hallows Eve party on the streets below : CAMI: This is a city of death. Fires, floods... to say nothing of the violence we do to each other. We may laissez les bon temps rouler, but really, we've turned life here into one big party to distract ourselves from a single, unavoidable truth-- we're all going to die. : VINCENT/FINN: Is that what you're afraid of? : CAMI: defensively Who says I'm afraid of anything? : VINCENT/FINN: Cami, we've been meeting like this for weeks now, and you're still dodging my questions. Now, how do you expect your patients to open up to you when you won't open up yourself? : CAMI: I'm open! What do you want me to be open about? My dead uncle? My dead brother? : VINCENT/FINN: How about the living? I mean, you're highly intelligent, you are charming, and you're beautiful. I mean, surely you must have friends? Boyfriends? chuckles and shakes her head : VINCENT/FINN: scoffs You really mean to tell me that there's no one that warrants discussion here? : CAMI: shrugs I'm attracted to the wrong kind of guy. I know, tale as old as time. : VINCENT/FINN: Well, Cami, that's your tale! And, part of the therapeutic process is in the telling of it! : CAMI:'' sighs'' There was this one guy. Smart, loyal, abs for days... But, I was his rebound girl, if I'm gonna be honest with myself. And, he was also... well, you know, unique in ways that mean I should probably stay away from him. : VINCENT/FINN: smiles Unique? : CAMI: Just trust me on this one. We're not compatible. : VINCENT/FINN: Now, you said one guy. Am I to assume there are more? : CAMI: shrugs There was... this other guy. Also unique. I mean, nothing ever happened between us. He just got under my skin, I guess. Manipulative mother, abusive father. And under all that anger, and mistrust, and cruelty, there was goodness in him. And, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't pretend it wasn't there. : VINCENT/FINN: You cared for him. You wanted to save him. So, what happened? remains silent for a moment before she quietly responds to his question : CAMI: Some people don't wanna be saved. MIKAELSON COMPOUND Crescent wolves who are staying at the compound are congregated in the courtyard when Elijah enters the room :Elijah: Brother! Niklaus! the sound of Elijah's voice, Hayley walks into the room to see what is going on : HAYLEY: You do realize that literally everyone in here has supernatural hearing, right? :Elijah: Where is my brother? : HAYLEY: sarcastically I'll check his calendar... Wait, no. Not his wife, so... :Elijah: annoyed Hayley, this city is under siege by an army of beasts following my deranged mother's every command. Now, considering it was your people who just declared war on my kind, now's not the best time for your particular brand of sass. : HAYLEY: unamused Klaus left a while ago. If you want to find him, I can't help you. If only there was a magical device that people used to call people? I don't know, I'm out of ideas. Good luck. turns and walks away, but stops and turns back at the last moment : HAYLEY: Oh! One more thing, Elijah-- those "beasts" that you're referring to? They may be under Esther's control, but, like you said, they're my people. So, if you hurt them, your bitch mother will be the least of your problems. turns to leave. Elijah stands and stares as she walks away, looking unhappy THE FRENCH QUARTER All Hallows Eve party is still raging on in the streets as Cami exits Vincent's office. She calls Davina, who answers it : CAMI: Finally, you pick up your phone! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! Way to leave a girl hanging. scene cuts back and forth between Cami in the Quarter and Davina, who is standing on the porch of a cabin out near the Bayou : DAVINA: I know, I should have called you back. I didn't want you to worry. I just... things are complicated. watches while Mikael trains with a wooden staff out in the yard : CAMI: Yeah, well, word on the streets-- and, by streets, I mean Josh-- is that you've gone totally MIA. Seriously, are you okay? Where are you? : DAVINA: I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I promise. And... thanks for calling. It's good to hear your voice. hangs up on Cami and returns to the cabin : CAMI: Davina? Davina? sighs and checks her phone to see that the call has disconnected. Behind her, Klaus is standing and smirking : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, that was rather rude! turns quickly and gapes at him in shock, which makes him smirk in amusement : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, it's a pleasure to see you, too, Camille! : CAMI: Don't...Don't do that crooked-smile thing, okay? I haven't see you for months, and now you're... appearing out of the blue? What do you want? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch. : CAMI: Maybe she doesn't want to be found. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: And for good reason. Had I'' magically resurrected the insane, vampire-hunting father of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too! : CAMI: ''stunned Wait, what? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the Destroyer, back from the dead. And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend, Davina. : CAMI: worried Well, you heard her, clearly. She didn't say where she was! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, I'' heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It's been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a ''mile from the loveliest little chapel. : CAMI: sighs So, what's the plan? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much. : CAMI: this for a moment Fine. Let's go two begin to walk down the street and head off to Davina's cabin LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Kaleb/Kol are in the greenhouse of the Lycée, where they are holding their hands over a map to do a locator spell. Esther is chanting the spell, while Kol just pretends to mouth the words while he tries to check his phone : ESTHER: Où tu fuis, a pouvoir la trouver. Yonn souri nan zeb-- '' ''notices Kol's distraction and claps loudly to snap him out of it : ESTHER: Kol! Concentrate. rolls his eyes and puts his phone away Unless you've finally heard from our missing Davina Claire. takes a rose and plucks several petals from it before dropping them in a glass bowl of water : KOL: Well, it's only a matter of time. I mean, look at this face! How long can she possibly resist? : ESTHER: Given your progress, I'd say indefinitely. pricks her pinky with the end of a dagger and drips her blood into the bowl with the rose petals : ESTHER: No matter. I'll find her.'' holds up the bowl'' Now, focus. Conjure her in your mind. sighs and closes his eyes as Esther speaks the incantation : ESTHER: chants Ma te ak san sou ki à lumière la fille--'' ''the bowl shatters in her hands, startling both Esther and Kol. The bloody water and rose petals spill all over the map : ESTHER: She's somehow blocked our locator spell. : KOL: Not entirely my fault, then. then, Vincent/Finn enters the room and joins them with an annoyed demeanor : FINN: Considering your sole task was keeping track of a teenager, you might want to draw a little less attention to your absolute failure to do so. : KOL: Oh, you're one to talk about failure! Have you got that human girl to bare her soul to you, yet? Or are you too busy playing captain to a pack of mangy dogs to have any success as a fake headshrinker? : FINN: annoyed You know what your problem is? : KOL: Oh, I would love to listen-- : ESTHER: frustrated Boys. and Kol break up their fight, and each look guilty as they turn their attention back to their mother : ESTHER: Now, if I'm right, Davina has the white oak stake. Find the girl, Kol, and get it back. DAVINA'S FAMILY'S CABIN is outside, standing with his wooden staff with his eyes closed, as though he is meditating. He is clearly still healing from his battle against the werewolves in [[Alive and Kicking/Transcript|Alive and Kicking]. After a moment, Davina comes out to join him] : DAVINA: You don't look so good. Those bites-- : MIKAEL: Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to. : DAVINA: And what is that? A Viking bumper sticker? : MIKAEL: her Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards? : DAVINA: Elijah saw you. If he knows you're here, then Klaus does, too. So, I'm sorry, but until I unlink him from my friends, you're stuck here with me. : MIKAEL: Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage. : DAVINA: I'm not afraid. : MIKAEL: Well, you should be. You are weak. : DAVINA: But I'm still in charge. holds up her wrist and shows him her bracelet : DAVINA: By the way, I spelled it while you were...purging. It won't come off again. : MIKAEL: Ah, yes. Your magic. ''How well did that serve you when the wolves attacked? Hmm? Magic can only ever fight half your battles. Remember that. ''turns to go back to his training. Davina calls after him : DAVINA: Okay. Fine. You're so tough? Teach me. : MIKAEL: Teach you what? : DAVINA: How to be strong. smirks, visibly impressed by her nerve MARCEL'S LOFT vampires, including Gia, Marcel, and Josh, are all meeting to discuss what to do with the werewolves' ultimatum : GIA: We don't wanna run. : MARCEL: I know, and I respect that. But, believe me, there's a big difference between wanting to fight and knowing how to win. : GIA: So, show us! You've kicked their ass before, I'm guessing you didn't do it alone. looking apprehensive, raises his hand as if to ask permission to speak : JOSH: Umm, yeah, not that I don't dig the whole Karate Kid vibe that we got going on here, but-- how are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from an army of super-wolves in, like, one day? has no answer. Suddenly, someone vamp-speeds through the room and snaps the necks of two of the male vampires. When the rest of them realize it's Elijah, Marcel rolls his eyes and sighs before looking over at a very nervous Josh :Elijah: Lesson one-- always be on your guard. and Gia stare at Elijah. Elijah smirks LAFAYETTE CEMETERY is conferring with Oliver, Aiden, and several other werewolf leaders in front of the lycée : VINCENT/FINN: Well, I trust our message was well received. : OLIVER: Loud and clear. Those vampires should be gone by tomorrow. : VINCENT/FINN: In my experience, one can never be too careful with these creatures, though. We'll greet them with superior numbers. turns to another werewolf to give him an order : VINCENT/FINN: Would you bring me the recruits, now, Sam? leaves to do as he's told, and Finn returns to Oliver and Aiden : VINCENT/FINN: Oliver, Aiden-- I have a task for you. group of young children in their early teens are led out to join the leaders. Aiden's eyes widen in shock and confusion when he sees a young, dark-haired boy in the crowd : AIDEN: What's going on here? : VINCENT/FINN: Tonight is Luna Sanguinis-- a blood moon. Now, one thousand years ago, your people marked this celestial event with a rite of passage. Electing not to shrink from their nature, but to embrace it with pride by slaying a human being and activating their curse. gasps quietly in horror when he realizes what Vincent/Finn is trying to do : VINCENT/FINN: Tonight, as unturned wolves, you will kill with the singular purpose of unleashing that warrior that lives within you. : AIDEN: angry They're just a bunch of kids! : VINCENT/FINN: Aiden, we can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war. puts his arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders. Oliver and Aiden look horrified : VINCENT/FINN: From now on, you're either with us, or you're against us. turns to address the young untriggered wolves : VINCENT/FINN: Come with me! leads the children away, and Oliver and Aiden stare at them in shock as they leave DAVINA'S CABIN is carving a symbol into another wooden staff he has made from a tree branch when Davina comes outside to join him : DAVINA: What's that? : MIKAEL: The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle. flings the knife into the wooden swing on which he's sitting before standing and throwing the staff at Davina, who just barely catches it : DAVINA: I wasn't ready! : MIKAEL: First lesson-- always be on your guard. takes note of the weight of the staff in her hands for a moment : DAVINA: It's heavy. : MIKAEL: impatiently I was half your age the first time my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And, had I-- attacks her, and she barely blocks his blow -- He would have corrected me. : DAVINA: pants No offense, but your dad sounds like a jerkwad. : MIKAEL: Mothers love their children. Fathers make them strong. attacks her again, and though she struggles, she manages to continue blocking him : DAVINA: My mother tried to sacrifice me, and my dad took off when I was born, so... starts to fight back, but Mikael easily dodges her strikes : MIKAEL: You're anticipating. Do not let me see your move before you make it. strikes at her staff, knocking her off-balance and causing her to twist her ankle as she falls. She whimpers in pain : MIKAEL:'' impatiently'' Get up. : DAVINA: groans I can't. I hurt my ankle. : MIKAEL: The ability to end your pain is a warrior's true weapon. Master that, and nothing holds power over you.'' glares at him'' Now, on your feet. winces I said, On. Your. Feet. continues to glare at him, but does grab her staff to use it to help her pull herself up on her feet. She leans against the staff for support. Mikael looks mildly impressed : MIKAEL: Good. Perhaps you've actually learned something today. TERREBONNE PARISH BAR sits alone at a table with a cocktail, staring off into space, when Klaus walks in and finds her : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Wait in the car," you said. "I'll be right back," you said! ignores him and takes a big gulp of her drink : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: impatiently Did I not sufficiently explain to you the urgency of this endeavor? : CAMI: You're ''the one who hijacked ''my afternoon to drive me along to this revenge fantasy of yours! Excuse me if I need a drink to take off the edge before the killing begins. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: So, that's your plan, is it? Ply me with alcohol and prattle on until I'm convinced to leave Davina and Mikael alone to plot my death? : CAMI: No. My plan is to listen. Come on, Klaus. You could have eavesdropped on that phone call and vanished before I even knew you were there. So, let's just get to the part you really want me to play. stares at her blankly, and Cami sighs before she continues : CAMI: Therapist, stenographer, drinking buddy. Call it whatever you want, I know why I'm here. To give you the one thing you've never had-- someone to hear your side. gapes at her, shocked that she would offer such a thing. He then quietly sits down across from Cami at the table : CAMI: So. You want to kill your father? Fine! Let's talk. smiles at him, and Klaus smiles back before grabbing her drink and taking a sip DAVINA'S CABIN is inside, sitting in a chair, as she gingerly removes her boot to find that her ankle is swollen and bruising. She whimpers in pain as she gently touches the top of her foot, and, seeing no other options, picks up her phone and dials a number : DAVINA: the phone Hi. Um, I'm sorry, I know I haven't called in a while. has called Kaleb/Kol, who is still hanging out in the greenhouse of the Lycée : KALEB/KOL: Don't be silly, love. Are you alright? Where are ya? : DAVINA: Um... I'll text you the address. And maybe a list of some things you can bring me? : KALEB/KOL: Alright, I'll be right there. hangs up and smiles triumphantly MARCEL'S LOFT Marcel's living room, Elijah is helping to teach Gia how to fight like a vampire. She goes to punch his chest, but he blocks it :Elijah: As a devout feminist, I refuse to say that you hit like a girl. lets go of her, and she spins around in frustration :Elijah: Let's try this again, shall we? : GIA: pouts Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else. You know, with the nice teacher? begins to roll up his sleeves and take off his tie to better move around :Elijah: You are my responsibility. : GIA: smiles ...Says the feminist. :Elijah: chuckles Fighting is rhythm. There is a music, there is a meter, there is a pattern. Let that rhythm beat within you. stands defensively and nods at her :Elijah: Again. puts up her fists and starts to fight him, but he easily blocks her blows. The two spin and continue practicing :Elijah: Legato. fight Ostinato. fight Crescendo. manages to hit him, but he blocks the majority of it :Elijah: And then, once you've established your cadence-- spins out of his grip, kicks him, and presses him against the wall while he's distracted : GIA: smiles --You change the key. :Elijah: panting Very nice. grabs her arm and presses her hand against his chest :Elijah: Now-- the head, or the heart? hesitates None of this matters if you cannot make the kill. : GIA: What if I can't do it? lets go of him, but he grabs her arm and puts it back where it was :Elijah: You will. To survive. Now-- the head, or the heart? looks terrified, but she shoves her hand into Elijah's chest and grabs his heart. Elijah winces in pain but looks at her proudly. Suddenly, Hayley enters the apartment and is horrified at what she sees : HAYLEY: confused Elijah? and Elijah both look startled and mildly embarrassed. Gia takes her hand out of his chest and lets go of him. Hayley looks slightly jealous, but she plays it cool and approaches them while Elijah heals : HAYLEY: We need to talk. follows Hayley into the loft. Gia looks as though she's about to lunge for him, but Elijah holds her back : HAYLEY: We're not here for a fight. Just hear him out. :Elijah: unimpressed Speak. I suggest you be succinct. : AIDEN: sighs Please. I need your help. the break, Elijah, Gia, Hayley, and Aiden have been joined by Oliver, Josh, and Marcel. The werewolves explain their dilemma : AIDEN: The witch wants soldiers. So now, it's either join up, or pay the price. :Elijah: I've known my brother Finn to be merciless, but I'll admit, this exceeds even my expectations. : HAYLEY: They're just kids. Marcel, you know the Quarter like the back of your hand. If anyone can get them out of here, it's you. : MARCEL: Oh? And take 'em where? : OLIVER: There's still wolves deep in the Bayou. Ones that didn't take a ring. They can look after them. : MARCEL: The ones that never sold out, you mean. : OLIVER: You wanna look at it like that, that's fine. We did what we had to do. : MARCEL: sighs Your wolves have been fighting us for decades. Why trust us now? : AIDEN: hesitates One of the recruits is my little brother. looks shocked There's no way I'm sending him to war. looks over at Elijah, who sighs :Elijah: Tell us what you need. TERREBONNE PARISH BAR is getting drunk on scotch and telling Cami what she wants to know : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: My mother's intentions are far less savage than my father's. She'd prefer to place us all in new bodies, thereby reuniting our family in some bizarre coven of extremely dysfunctional witches. : CAMI: So, what, are you just gonna kill her, too? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: If only I could. But, therein lies my predicament-- if I kill her, she'll just jump into another body. If I somehow manage to thwart that nasty little inconvenience, she'll rejoin the bloody witch ancestors and haunt me from beyond. But, right now, Mikael has the white oak stake. He needs to die first. : CAMI: And, how are you going to do that unarmed? smiles and reaches inside his inner jacket pocket : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I've taken precautions. pulls out Papa Tunde's blade and shows it to her : CAMI: sarcastically Oh, goody, Papa Tunde's Mystical-Knife-of-Ludicrous-Torment. Glad that's still around. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You know, my parents dedicated their lives to making me feel weak and afraid. I've killed them once already. I can do it again. stands to his feet as though he's about to leave, but Cami stops him by grabbing his arm : CAMI: Klaus, wait. I get it. The hurt your parents have inflicted on you for a thousand years. I understand what you're fighting against. The real question is what are you fighting for? looks at her, confused and surprised by this response once again : CAMI: matter-of-factly Ask me to dance. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: skeptically You want to dance? : CAMI: No. I... never ''want to dance. I'm actually really bad at it. But, I'm trying to make a point-- there's more to life than the pain they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend... There are good things, Klaus. ''takes his hand And you need to see that, too. looks as though he's about to cry. Cami puts her free hand on his shoulder, and he puts his own hand on her waist as the two begin to dance. They stare at each other, their faces close : CAMI: There's no real peace in revenge. face slowly creeps closer to Cami's, as though he's going to kiss her, but he simply moves his face so its resting against hers. Cami looks overwhelmed as he puts his face close to hers again before he spins her quickly. Cami smiles for a brief moment, but when she turns back toward him, Klaus has vanished. She looks sad and disappointed DAVINA'S CABIN has arrived to the cabin with the things she asked for, and is taking a lot at Davina's injured ankle. He rolls up her jeans to get a better look : KALEB/KOL: her ankle Yeah, I've heard about this! I've never actually seen it firsthand. It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally! giggles And I thought I'd have that honor! : DAVINA: smiles Hmm. uses his fingers to scoop up an herbal poultice that he's made in a bowl and spreads it over Davina's injured foot : DAVINA: her nose Ugh, it smells like-- : KALEB/KOL: --The wrong end of something quite dead? Yeah. It's just a little something I picked up from a shaman bloke in Uganda. finishes treating her ankle There you go! sighs in relief and tries to stand up : DAVINA: Wow, the pain is just-- stumbles on her numb foot, but Kaleb/Kol catches her before she can hit the floor : KALEB/KOL: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! sits her down on the bench next to him : KALEB/KOL: It's magic, alright? It's not a miracle. sets her ankle on the chair so it can rest before nodding toward the vials, herbs, and parchments with magical writing sitting on the table : KALEB/KOL: That's quite the spell you've got going here! chuckles I mean, not to pry, but I figured you had your secrets after our last date ended in a werewolf bar brawl. : DAVINA: smiles Yeah, I'm sorry about that. : KALEB/KOL: Aw, it's alright. I've never really liked dull girls, anyway. That said, what exactly is going on here? opens her mouth to speak, but can't find the words : KALEB/KOL: You're still not the trusting sort. : DAVINA: sighs Do you trust me? : KALEB/KOL: jokingly Are you slicked? Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after. looks at him in confusion and fear, but he's only teasing her : KALEB/KOL: You've got a lecherous heart, Davina Claire! bursts out laughing ''I won't be used, not for my body, nor my medicinal herbs! : DAVINA: ''giggles Hmm. : KALEB/KOL: We can hold hands, that's it! looks at her for a moment Whatever it is you're up to, well, you can tell me when you're good and ready. brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear, and Davina stares at him, smiling MARCEL'S LOFT Elijah, Josh, Gia, Hayley, Aiden, and Oliver are organizing their plan for the evening. Josh stares at Aiden awkwardly as he talks : AIDEN: Alright, the kids are being held in the City of the Dead until we bring them through the Quarter to St. Anne's Church. Now, meanwhile, Vincent is holding a meeting with a few humans in-the-know. The ones who have been...reluctant to fall in line with his new leadership. :Elijah: stunned He's going to use the children to kill any opposition. : AIDEN: nods Activate their curse, send a message to anyone who's thinking about going against him. It's two birds, one... bloodbath. : MARCEL: Okay, so, we'll hit them while the kids are on the move. :Elijah: Aiden, make certain you and Oliver escort the children. We'll handle the rest. : OLIVER: Wait, wait, wait, wait-- Esther and her psycho son are already giving me the stink-eye. If these kids go missing on my watch, I'm as good as dead. :Elijah: You wanted to help your people and make amends for the past. This is your chance. DAVINA'S CABIN has just put a sleeping Davina in her bed. When he's sure she's asleep, he closes her bedroom door and starts to sneak through her things in search of the white oak stake. He passes an ajar door and sees that dozens of candles are lit inside. He slowly opens the door and peers inside, and when he determines it to be empty, he walks inside and starts to look around. He opens and shuts several drawers before finally finding the stake. Just as he grabs it, Mikael appears and twists his arm behind him : MIKAEL: What ''have we here? A liar and a thief? : KALEB/KOL: ''groans I'm just looking about! : MIKAEL: shouts Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here? : KALEB/KOL: The bracelet. The one she uses to control you. I'm a witch. I know the magic to turn it off. You'll be free to do whatever you want, provided you promise not to harm me. considers this offer for a moment before roughly letting him go. Kaleb/Kol winces in pain and rubs his hand where Mikael gripped it : KALEB/KOL: I take it we have a deal? stares at him, visibly conflicted THE FRENCH QUARTER All Hallows Eve party is still raging on in the streets of the Quarter. Everyone is in costumes as Aiden, Oliver, and the other werewolf leaders walk the werewolf children toward St. Anne's Church. Aiden's brother, Nick, looks very nervous holds a drink in her hand and pretends to drunkenly run into one of the werewolf leaders, who stops to start a fight with her. Gia shoves him backward, where Marcel catches him and snaps his neck. Marcel meets Aiden's eye before he and Gia run away, allowing Aiden and Oliver to "chase" after them in the name of tracking them down. Before they leave, Aiden points to Oliver : AIDEN: You take the kids. turns to address two other leaders Split up and find them! they leave, Oliver approaches the crowd of werewolf children and speaks to them as quietly as possible : OLIVER: Listen up, listen up. We gotta go, don't ask questions. Just move! claps Come on! leads the children through the Quarter. He stops short and looks around anxiously when he doesn't immediately see any familiar faces, but he quickly sighs in relief when he hears Hayley's voice : HAYLEY: whispers Ollie, this way! and the kids follow her through an alley and into Rousseau's, where Josh is waiting for them. He opens a door hidden behind a cupboard in the kitchen : JOSH: the children Go ahead. turns back to Oliver and Hayley : JOSH: It's a passageway from the Prohibition days. It'll take us pretty much anywhere we want to go. crouches down and enters the passage, as Hayley follows behind him. Oliver watches them as they close the door and looks nervous PARKING GARAGE / TUNNELS has just arrived in a parking garage where Elijah is waiting for him :Elijah: Where are they? : OLIVER: They should be right behind me. Any minute now. leads the children through the tunnels, and puts a finger to her lips to remind them to stay quiet. Josh leads with a flashlight, and when they come up upon a metal gate, he breaks it down. Gia arrives and meets up with Josh : JOSH: Hey, where's Marcel? : GIA: Uh, he's getting the getaway car. : HAYLEY: Hey! Big-mouth! Shut it! There are werewolves everywhere. the parking garage, Elijah and Oliver are waiting when they hear a noise : OLIVER: Here we go. About time. they're surrounded by a large group of werewolves : WEREWOLF 1: Don't bother trying to run. We've got you surrounded. : OLIVER: laughs What, you don't think that we would be dumb enough to bring 'em here, do you? :Elijah: Yes, I so do apologize for any inconvenience. The little ones you seek are elsewhere. smiles Which, I suppose, leaves you here with me. : WEREWOLF 1: You're the ones that don't seem to understand! We're not looking for the kids. The witch wants you. anticipating a fight, starts to take off his jacket as he steps toward the werewolf :Elijah: Listen to me very carefully-- I told a good friend that I'd do my very best to spare the lives of her people. You leave right now? I will honor that. smiles patronizingly Stay, and the situation becomes irrefutably awkward. werewolf's lip twitches as he braces himself for a fight. The rest of the wolves do the same. Elijah turns to Oliver, rolling his eyes when he realizes the other wolves intend to fight :Elijah: Very well. turns to Oliver You should probably leave. throws his jacket and his tie aside : OLIVER: sighs Either I'm in, or I'm out, right? nods in understanding, and he and Oliver stand back to back in preparation for the oncoming violence GAS STATION has just led the werewolf children to Marcel, who is waiting with the ambulance they're using as a getaway vehicle. Marcel quickly hops out of the front seat and gestures toward the children to get in the back : MARCEL: Let's go! Move! children pile into the back of the ambulance, as Marcel helps them up. Nick, Aiden's little brother, is about to get in when Aiden arrives : AIDEN: Nick! : NICK: smiles Aiden! You made it! two hug : AIDEN: Of course I did! I told you I'd be here, didn't I? pats Nick on the head and gestures for the ambulance Go. and Hayley close up the ambulance. Aiden and Josh give each other a look before Aiden walks over to Marcel : AIDEN: Thank you. looks at Hayley Both of you. : HAYLEY: We're both fighting for the same thing, you know. Just trying to save the ones that we love. smiles at her. Marcel claps Aiden kindly on the shoulder before going to get in the driver's seat of the ambulance as Hayley joins him. Aiden takes one last look at Nick through the back window before they leave PARKING GARAGE and Elijah have just finished taking out all of the werewolves. They're both covered in blood, and Oliver has ripped one of the werewolves' arms off : OLIVER: pants Well, I guess this is all they got. :Elijah: around So it would seem. Elijah screams out in pain as his muscles seize up. Oliver looks around in alarm and sees that Vincent/Finn has arrived and is casting a pain infliction spell on Elijah : FINN: Actually, I am just getting started. balls his hand into a fist and Elijah falls to his knees in agony. When Oliver lunges for him, Finn uses telekinesis to throw him backwards against a car. He falls to the floor, unconscious. Elijah takes advantage of Finn's distraction and vamp-speeds toward him and grabs him in a choke-hold against a car :Elijah: Perhaps your next body will last longer than this one, brother. is about to snap his neck when suddenly, a regular wooden stake impales him from behind. Elijah gasps and moans in pain. Behind him, Lenore/Esther is standing, having telekinetically staked him. She holds out her hand and twists it, which twists the stake until Elijah falls neutralized to the ground. Oliver has just awoken and is watching in horror DAVINA'S CABIN is leaning over Davina's sleeping form, about to de-spell her bracelet for Mikael, when she suddenly wakes up and sees him leaning overhead. Kaleb/Kol quickly grabs her phone from on top of the bed to cover for himself : KALEB/KOL: Your phone is chock full of texts. Who's Cami? looks at her phone and sees multiple texts from Cami. They read: "I really need you to answer me!" "HE KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!" : DAVINA: scared Come with me. Now. takes Kaleb/Kol's hand and leads him out of the room Klaus has just arrived at the cabin. He walks up onto the porch and looks through the windows. Because Davina and Kaleb/Kol are doing a spell inside, he can't see anything : DAVINA: chanting Keschede sede ni canun. Keschede senu ni... : KOL: chanting Excede canun infernum da ba nunc canun. Senon canu ni... walks across the porch and looks into another window. Although Klaus can't see anything, Mikael is standing inside, watching him and gripping the white oak stake in his hand. When Klaus goes to look around in the yard, he sees a staff with the crest of his family's clan carved on it and grabs it before angrily throwing it through the window like a javelin. When Davina and Kaleb/Kol duck, Davina's head hits the edge of a trunk and she's knocked unconscious : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: shouts Enough games, Davina! Send out my father! Let's finish this. is checking on Davina when Mikael grabs him in a choke-hold : MIKAEL: Release me! Or I will kill you right now! drops Kaleb/Kol onto the floor : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: outside ''DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid! ''grabs Davina's wrist and touches the bracelet : KALEB/KOL: chants Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore. Un frantue e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble do sedo per. bracelet starts to glow, and Mikael closes his eyes, feeling the power of the curse lifting is waiting outside when he hears the sound of the door creaking open. Mikael walks out onto the porch and smirks : MIKAEL: Hello, boy. tries to remain strong, but he can't help but look slightly scared : MIKAEL: You seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: I'm only eager to stand over your burning corpse again. Only this time, I intend to enjoy it more. walks down the stairs of the front porch and approaches him : MIKAEL: I've traveled all the way back from hell for this moment. : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: smiles Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting! lunges for Mikael, and the two begin fighting. Though they both manage most of each others' blows, Mikael clearly has the upper hand. He eventually kicks Klaus down onto the ground, and then kicks him again so that he's laying flat on his back. He grabs Klaus in a choke-hold and is about to stake him when Klaus kicks him backward, allowing him to rise to his feet. He stomps on Mikael's hand before he can grab the stake, which is laying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again once again knocks Klaus flat on the ground, and holds him in a choke-hold as he tries to stake him, while Klaus desperately tries to keep the stake from piercing his skin. Eventually, Mikael manages to stab him in the shoulder. Klaus screams in pain and grabs Papa Tunde's blade from his jacket before stabbing Mikael in the chest with it. Mikael screams out in pain and falls to the ground as the knife begins to embed itself in Mikael's chest. Klaus pulls the stake out of his shoulder and rises to his feet DAVINA'S CABIN the break, Klaus, still with the stake in hand, stares at Mikael's body lying still on the ground, completely incapacitated by the pain inflicted by the cursed blade. Suddenly, Cami appears out of nowhere and runs toward him as fast as she can, panting and trying to catch her breath : CAMI: frantically Where is she? If something happened to her, Klaus, I swear to God-- : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: Davina's fine. She'll wake with a spectacular headache, but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky. sighs in relief, and Klaus smiles : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: jokingly 'Course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I may have to kill her on general principle. : CAMI: breathless You're the one that ditched me at the bar! I had to hitch-hike and then run on the backroads of the Bayou! : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: amused Well, your perseverance is duly noted. : CAMI: annoyed Oh, shut up! I'm so mad at you, I can hardly speak. But, I am here, and it is to tell you-- not to bargain with you, and not to shame you, but to tell you-- under no circumstances will you hurt that girl, do you understand me? opens his mouth to say something snarky, but when he sees just how frustrated Cami is, he reconsiders his position : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: You have my word. relieved, rushes to Klaus and gives him a hug. Klaus looks surprised. When they break apart, Cami sees Mikael laying on the floor : CAMI: Is that Mikael? Is he...? : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: He's still alive... in complete and utter agony. I decided to take your advice and keep him that way. looks surprised and slightly horrified BYWATER TAVERN is sitting at the bar, looking at his dating app messages from someone named MordorInTheFirst. The message reads, "Tonight, 10PM, Bywater Tavern/" Josh sighs nervously and drinks his beer. After a moment, Aiden enters the bar and sits down next to him : JOSH: surprised I didn't think you were gonna show. : AIDEN: awkwardly I didn't think you were a vampire. : JOSH: Ditto, on the whole leader-of-a-werewolf army-thing... pause and share an awkward silence : JOSH: P.S? holds up his phone These pictures don't really do you justice. You're way hotter in person. smiles You know, when you're not murdering people. shifts uncomfortably in his seat : AIDEN: I shouldn't have come. : JOSH: Yeah... but you did. Why? : AIDEN: I guess I hoped seeing you might make me feel a little less... I don't know. Alone? seems pleased by this answer and smiles before speaking : JOSH: Okay, look. Maybe for tonight, we could pretend things are different. I'm not a vampire, you're not a wolf, the city isn't about to implode...? both chuckle, and Aiden rolls his eyes playfully : JOSH: hopefully We can just, I don't know... be ourselves? : AIDEN: and nods I'd like that. smiles back at him, and Aiden gestures to the bartender for a drink MARCEL'S LOFT their mission, Hayley, Marcel, and Gia have returned to Marcel's apartment, where he pours the girls drinks. Hayley accepts one and smiles : HAYLEY: Well, we did it! I never thought I'd see the day when "we" meant us. laughs happily : MARCEL: Well, you're a vampire now. First rule is never say never, 'cause never ain't that long. And, what we did today was the right thing. But, you know it's gonna make things worse between your people and mine. notices Gia staring out the window and calls out to her : HAYLEY: There's a life lesson for you, baby vamp. It always gets worse before it gets better. grabs a second drink and walks over to sit next to Gia on the window seat. She hands Gia a drink, but Gia still looks worried : GIA: We left Elijah out there. : HAYLEY: sighs Look, I worry about a lot of things where Elijah's concerned. But, trust me-- he can take care of himself. smiles at Gia, who smiles weakly back DAVINA'S CABIN loads Mikael's body into the trunk of his SUV. He closes the trunk door and sighs before walking around the vehicle to go home. Inside the trunk, Mikael regains consciousness and fights the pain from the dagger. He groans in agony as he reaches into his chest and finally pulls the blade out LAFAYETTE CEMETERY awakens to find that he is in one of the crypts. He's suspended by his wrists, which are bound by chains, just as Lenore was bound in [[Every Mother's Son|Transcript|Every Mother's Son]. He looks around the room, taking note of the dozens of lit candles surrounding him, before he sees Lenore/Esther sitting nearby. She smiles at him] :Elijah: growls What do you want? stands to her feet and walks over to him so she can look him in the eye : ESTHER: I only want us to be a family again, Elijah. holds his chin in her hand and looks at him sadly : ESTHER: But-- I'm so sorry-- in order for that to happen, you must be purified. turns and walks away, leaving him bound in the crypt END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episode Transcripts